


I Love The Way You Make Me Feel

by Shitposter2000



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First story, Fluff, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitposter2000/pseuds/Shitposter2000
Summary: Keith and Lance's anniversary is soon, so Keith wanted to write how he felt.





	I Love The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and as much as I wanted to write more I didn't know what else to say.

You're beautiful, your eyes, your smile, the way you hold yourself, your confidence, your selflessness. All of it I love.

Keith took at break and leaned back. Their anniversary was soon arriving and he wanted to write a poem for Lance. They had been together for 3 years, if they hadn't met that Saturday in college Keith would have no idea where he would be by now. 

Dead probably, considering the fact that he was under the influence of alcohol, on a roof top, on a rainy day. If Lance wasn't there to catch him that would be the end for him. Keith remembers how that led to Lance constantly hanging around him. Checking to see if he was okay. 

The day they became friends because Lance broke down in front of Keith. He was crying about how insecure he felt, he remembers the conversation they had to this day. 

"You're lucky Keith, everybody loves you, you're always in the spotlight, the center of attention. I'm pathetic a loser that no one loves and no one likes, you don't even consider me your friend." "If I didn't consider you my friend would I let you cry on me like this? You idiot."

That was when they established that they were friends but when Keith thought about it they were friends from way before then. He thought when he realized he had a crush on Lance. 

We were on a vacation at the beach and Lance took my hand and pulled him towards the water. Lance then pulled both himself and I into the water. The scene was magical, the coral reefs all so colorful and being surrounded by the fishes, it was breathtaking but it was nothing compared to Lance. Lance's eyes were shut, his hair flowing around him like a lions mane, he looked at home, at rest. Then I blacked out.

"It was really a breathtaking scene," Keith mumbled to no one. Suddenly he was struck with inspiration and got to work.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

You're beautiful. Your eyes. Your smile. Your confidence. Your selflessness. Your heart. The day you met me you saved me it's a day I could never forget. One where my life was in-debt to you. The day we became friends I payed a little bit of it off, you acted as if I saved your life but I wasn't even close. Every experience we've had, ever encounter, I've payed you. I want to finish paying off this debt with three last words.

I love you.

The note was short but was filled with enough emotion to bring Lance to tears. He looked at Keith wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist and kissed him.  
"I love you too."  
Keith slung his arms around Lance's shoulders deepening the kiss, expressing his joy physically. They stayed there passionately making out, taking short breaths only to dive back in again. They ended the night by cuddling themselves to sleep.


End file.
